In the design phase of a software development project, user interface (UI) and/or user experience (UX) designers create wireframes depicting the software application that is to be constructed. Wireframes can contain information regarding the layout of the software application's user interface, navigational structure, and available functionality. When the software development project reaches the implementation phase, a software developer is often tasked with implementing the software application based on the set of wireframes that were created in the design phase. Much productivity is lost when the software developer must manually develop source code for those portions of the software application that were depicted in the set of wireframes from scratch. It would be more productive, if the designers could provide source code to the software developer before the implementation phase, but most designers are not trained in software development, and providing the necessary amount of software development training to designers can become an expensive and time-consuming endeavor. Considerable costs in development time and human resources could be saved, if the designer and/or software developer had an autonomous solution to produce the source code of those portions of the software application that were depicted in the set of wireframes before the implementation phase of a software development project. What is needed, is a means to dynamically produce source code for a software application through the recognition and analysis of the wireframes depicting the software application.